Winter's Confinement
by Galvanic Hypnosis
Summary: Eventual Austria x Fem!Switzerland. SUMMARY- Roderich is trapped in his winter cabin up in the mountains, for the storm has blocked the roads up to him. However, he doesn't know that he will soon be accompanied by an unexpected guest that brings some unexpected information to him. Minor OC.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary- Roderich is trapped in his winter cabin up in the mountains as the storm has blocked the roads. He doesn't know that he will soon be accompanied by an unexpected guest._

_A/N- Heidi = Fem!Switzerland._

_A/N- Originally, I wanted to keep it short, but then I found I could make this a little bit longer of a story, and have decided to do that. PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW HOW TO SATISFY MY READER'S NEEDS! Thanks._

_A/N- I know many of you hate OC's, I usually don't, every now and then there is a good one. I however, am satisfied with what I'm going to do with my OC, and hope you don't mind him. He won't play a huge part in the later chapters, but he certainly will in these first three or four._

The wind was numbing and fast, the snow was a wall of moving pieces flying through the air, uncountable, the rifle was chilling even through the gloves, and every footstep was full of effort as the hunter trudged through the deep snow.

_This is turning out to be a terrible hunting trip,_ the hunter thought, looking around for any possible landmark. However, the snow blinded any attempt of finding anything worth helping. _I'm lost, it's cold, I can't see- _The hunter frowned looking at the gun, pointed it at the ground and then pulled the trigger; nothing_- and my rifle won't even fire._

Several exhausting steps later, the hunter saw an evergreen tree that had some shelter underneath its branches. The snow had fallen around it and upon the branches, but had failed in landing many flakes at its base. The hunter slid into the little space and was instantly warmer from the lack of snow on the ground and wind. _Well, I suppose this will do for a little while._

The hunter set the rifle safely against the tree and started to gather some twigs to start as small fire. A short time later, and there was a pile of dry needles being struck by sparks from a flint-and-steel. Once they were ignited, the hunter set a teepee of small twigs around the pile, and soon, a small fire was spreading out warmth.

The hunter didn't realize how much of a toll the trudging through the snow had had upon their energy; after dousing out the fire and a small meal of dried meat and bread, the hunter fell asleep in their sleeping bag.

* * *

Roderich awoke in his bed, and looked out the adjacent window. "It's still snowing?" He asked aloud, slightly frustrated. Once he readied himself for the new day, he stumbled his way downstairs to the kitchen and started making his morning coffee. "This was supposed to be a short break from my normal life. I was supposed to come up here to my winter cabin only for a few days and relax." He looked out the front window to the snowy forest that surrounded his winter cabin upon the mountain. "But, of course, nature has its own mind and wants to snow so much that the road up here is blocked, and so now I'm stuck."

His coffee was ready and he started to drink it slowly. He walked to the front room. "Thank God I had a piano put in here. I'd go insane otherwise." He sat down and started to play some relaxing tunes for his morning.

* * *

The character beneath the tree was slightly snoring. Suddenly, a sound above the wind could be heard, and the hunter reacted sitting up straight. "What is that?" Keen ears pierced through the wind, and the hunter identified it as a piano. "What the hell is a piano doing out here?" The hunter got up, packed up the belongings, and trudged through the deep snow towards the sound.

A silhouette of a large object started to loom through the storm. The hunter took step by tiring step until they realized that it was a cabin. "Oh thank God. Somebody who knows these woods. Hopefully they know how to get around here." The hunter walked around the cabin until the door was found. The hunter knocked harshly several times on the door, and a few faulty keys were heard being struck from the piano. "I must've startled the pianist. Hm."

* * *

Roderich started walking to the door that was so brutally hit upon. "Finally, somebody has come to get me out of this confinement." He opened the door to an unfamiliar face.

"Hello sir. Would you be so kind as to house a stranger in your cabin? It would be greatly appreciated as I have been trying to find decent shelter for quite some time."

Roderich stared at the blonde unsure of what to make of him. "Of course, come in. It would be most rude and very ungentlemanly for me not to assist those in need."

"Thank you, sir." The blonde, before walking in, shook off as much snow as he could before entering the newfound shelter. After that, Roderich offered him some coffee and to make himself at home. He politely accepted the coffee, hung his coat, and took off his boots.

As Roderich prepared coffee for his guest, he decided to get to know him. "So what is your name?" The hunter sat upon a couch facing the piano and a large window, and answered that his name was Fisnik. "What brings you out here to the middle of nowhere, Fisnik? There isn't much, especially in this weather."

"I've been hunting. But I became lost and heard your piano through the storm. What is your name? It would be strange if I didn't know my host's name but he knew mine."

"I see. My name is Roderich Edelstein." Roderich took Fisnik his coffee, but Fisnik had a new interest, and a new attitude for his host. He studied Roderich up and down.

"Roderich Edelstein?"

"Yes."

"Why my partner always speaks of you!" Roderich looked at Fisnik, puzzled as to not knowing if he had ever seen him before through an acquaintance, but found no familiarity. "I lost her out in the storm while we tried to get different angles on some game. We were just about to get it when this storm came instantaneously from nothing and we became lost and untraceable to the other. I'm one of her trusted companions- her favorite hunter, more or less. She takes me hunting with her all the time. Her name is Heidi Zwingli, Switzerland. Which would make you Austria, no?"

Roderich smiled politely at his guest. "A beautiful deduction, my friend. I am Austria, but please, call me Roderich."

Fisnik, proud of his accomplishment, beamed a radiant smile. "Very well. Roderich. Thank you for the coffee, it is very delicious."

"Of course." Roderich turned to the piano frowning. _So, I'm not getting out of here am I? Oh well, at least I have a companion to make this more bearable. _"Would you like some music with your coffee? I don't mean to sound biased, but I am very professionally talented at the piano and would love to treat my guest to that talent if he so wishes."

"Oh that would be splendid. Heidi did always mention your skills at music."

Roderich grinned to himself remembering her face. _She talks about me? Why? Does she feel the same way I do about her? Oh forget it you idiot, you have a guest to be paying attention to. _"Do you have a preference to what you would like to hear?"

"Ah, something soft and bluesy, auspicious, and puts you in a muse."

Roderich cocked an eyebrow. "I actually know exactly what you mean. I quite enjoy that feel of music myself. Very well, I hope you enjoy."

"I'm certain I will."

Roderich sat upon his piano and started to gently strike bass-found chords rhythmically, and a freestyle, sweet melody above. A jazz-feeling spread through the room, and Fisnik found himself being soothingly swayed by the rhythm.

Roderich kept an eye on his guest, happy to be pleasing his new companion. As Fisnik drained the coffee, Roderich in turn filled the room with sweet, genuine music. An equivalent exchange, if you will. Fisnik sipped the last of the delicious coffee, savoring it, wishing it would last longer; Roderich, in turn, ended his freestyle song with a strong chord that slowly died away, taking its time to stay around, as Fisnik wished for his coffee.

"Beautiful." Fisnik clapped gently. "That was marvelous Roderich. She was serious in your talent." Roderich blushed slightly, flustered, at a compliment that came from Heidi. "Well, if you don't mind, I would love to use your guest bedroom and rest as I haven't had genuine sleep in quite some time."

"As you wish. The hall next to the stairs, go down that and it is the door last on your left."

Fisnik stood, bowed at his host, set the coffee mug on the counter, and took his belongings down the hall and  
into his given room. "Thank you again, Roderich." He said this just before entering.

"You're very welcome. You've been quite the guest." Roderich replied, taking care of his Fisnik's dish

With that, Fisnik entered the room, and shut the door for a good sleep.

_A/N- My apologies if this wasn't a good chapter, I'm just using it to set-up the rest of the story. R&R is great :)_

_A/N- To my FMA fans out there, I hope you "saw what I did there"._


	2. Chapter 2

_Summary- Heidi is following Fisnik's trail soon finds that she has a new problem on her hands. Roderich gets to know about Fisnik some._

_A/N- I forgot to mention on my last chapter that I don't own any of the characters of Hetalia or anything else that should be common knowledge that I don't own. But I did make Fisnik's character, so I'll take credit for that._

_A/N- Heidi = Fem!Switzerland_

_A/N- Eagle, Globe, and Anchor = the logo for the United States Marine Corps_

"Shit! The tracks are getting less and less noticeable." Heidi was no longer tracking down a buck. Now she was following the tracks of her friend. "I swear if you've died in this cold, I'll kill you." She looked at her gun. "It's be easier if this thing worked, though." She continued her arduous stagger through the deepening snow.

As she pressed her way after Fisnik's trail, another being was pressing after her trail.

* * *

Fisnik awoke two hours later after his coffee with Roderich. He arose from the bed and stumbled to the dresser opposite the room of the bed. A mirror was attached to the dresser, and as he came into a more detailed view of himself he noticed how gaunt he looked.

"Dear God! Roderich let me into his residence with how animalistic I look?" His blonde hair was mesh tangled within mesh. Dirt had latched onto his face and darkened his gray eyes that were already blackened with exhaust. His prominent muscles even seemed to have depleted all of their energy.

Fisnik entered the bathroom adjoined to his room and took a shower. He washed away the debris of hunting as well as the exhaustion he felt in his face and body. When he finished, he went into his room and dressed himself. He stopped before putting his shirt on, and took it back off, then walked to the mirror again.

He turned to see his tattoo upon his back. Even though he was Swiss now, he hadn't always been. He moved to Switzerland after he fought in a certain war for the American army. The tattoo on his back was a cross that stretched the height of his back and went from across the shoulder blade to the other. At the center of the cross was an eagle, globe, and anchor. Dog tags made up the structure of the cross. Dog tags of his fallen brothers in combat. Over 40 names were on his back.

"I figured that a man who had such vigilance constantly within his eyes would have seen battle in his life." Fisnik turned to see Roderich standing in the doorway. "Don't get any derogative ideas. I was only bringing a bag into your room that you had left up front."

"Oh. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Fisnik put his shirt on. "I recognize that symbol as American military. Aren't you a Swiss man?"

"Yes it is, and yes I am. I moved to Switzerland because of its neutrality during the war- and every war, really. I didn't want to see another brother of mine die. I love war, don't get me wrong, I love the battle-" He looked down at the ground. "-but seeing so many of my brothers die was just too much."

A deafening silence fell upon the two, and time grew still as it rushed through the inactive room. "I see." The silence was broken, and the ice holding back the hands of time shattered. "How would you like to lighten the mood?"

"It sounds good."

"Good. I'll go cook some food, I haven't eaten anything solid since my dinner last night, and it seems like you haven't eaten in some time either. Finish getting ready and we'll have a nice meal together. How does that sound?"

Fisnik looked at Roderich. "I may be Swiss now, but my stomach was raised in America. I would _love_ some food!"

Roderich chuckled and left his guest, closing the door behind him. Fisnik took a moment more to remember his fallen brethren, and then continued to prepare himself for the meal.

* * *

"Something is in this blizzard with me." Heidi, having stopped from feeling a new presence within the forest and the storm, had her combat knife drawn. "This time, however, I'm the prey, aren't I?" A deep, insidious growl was the only response she received. "I thought so."

She listened intently and watched carefully for her pursuer. Another growl came from the distance, just passed that which is still faintly visible in a harsh blizzard. She turned her attention in that direction and waited.

A dark shape started to faintly loom in the debris of snow. Heidi grinned and readied herself. The shape moved closer and closer, becoming more detailed until Heidi realized what it was.

"I figured." She narrowed her eyes on the wolf that had been following her, still ready for anything. The wolf stepped another step and growled another growl that would send chills down the spines of even the toughest of hunters.

"I'm waiting." She taunted at the wolf. One last growl followed before the wolf started to sprint its way in the direction of Heidi.

* * *

"Thank you for the food Roderich."

"Hm? Oh, you're welcome."

The two had now eaten their food that Roderich had prepared. Roderich was washing the dishes at the sink and Fisnik sat at the table enjoying the feeling of being full; after relaxing some more, he sat up and coughed for Roderich's attention.

"Yes?"

"Well, sir, I was just letting you know that I will be on my way. Heidi is still out there in the snow and I need to know that she is okay. I'm also certain that she is concerned for me. So, I thank you for your hospitality- it was superb. But I shall be leaving now."

Roderich had turned and was currently looking at Fisnik. "I knew I wouldn't be able to keep my company forever." He grinned after he said this as he found it ironic to have expected otherwise after so many years. "If you find her, my door is open to the two of you. Please, come by if you need, or even want to."

"I will."

"Good. Then leave and find her. I'd offer to come with you, but I would be fairly useless in the circumstances." Another silence fell on them. "Pack your things and go then."

Fisnik returned to his room, garnered his belongings, and went to the door. "Thank you, again."

"The pleasure was mine. Good luck."

The hunter then stepped out into the inclemency outside for the pursuit of Heidi. "I suppose I'll need the luck in this terrible weather." He then started to trudge the way he had come to the cabin.

_A/N- Flames accepted, but nothing about the fact that I have an OC. Review please! Reviewing will help me know how my story is, as well as how to progress it. Thank you for reading._

_A/N- This is slightly selfish of me, but a review, not a flame, about my OC would be greatly appreciated._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N- I don't own Hetalia or the characters._

_A/N- Heidi=Fem!Switzerland_

Fisnik was shielding his eyes from the snow that was blowing harshly this way and that. _I have never seen a winter like this! Heidi had better have been behind me, tracking me, rather than we have gone in separate directions. _As he thought this, a chill, not from the cold storm, shot down through his spine, for a moment of time causing arrest in his body.

"Heidi!" He belted his voice as hard as he could into the storm that seemed to engulf his sound into nothing, eating it up into its empty, silent stomach. "Heidi! Where are you!?" He yelled even harder, however, the same effect took place, but took some of his morale with it.

He stood there listening for a response. Any response to a sound of his that might have gone through. _In this wind, I doubt any person could hear my yelling. _He looked at his rifle. _Wait, my rifle was warmed up in Roderich's lodge. It should work. _He aimed the gun to the ground a distance away from him, and pulled the trigger, all his hope going with it.

_BANG!_ It worked. Fisnik fist pumped in celebration to himself and found shelter under a tree, similar to before. "I hope you heard me, Heidi." He said quietly to himself. He sparked himself a small fire and waited.

* * *

Roderich lay on his couch, staring up at the ceiling. Nothing else. Just staring. He had no expression. He was only staring. He said no word. He wasn't moving. He was silent. Staring. Only staring.

His thoughts were other places than where he was, that he knew not of how melancholy he looked. His mind was so distracted in its own flood of memories that he felt it were a real flood, and he was drowning in its waters. Slowly moving, his hair flailing about, pressure against his whole body, sound muffled so soft that it appeared he was deaf, cold, everything moving slow

He fell deeper and deeper into darker, older memories. With that, everything grew colder and slower. He was falling and drowning out of this world, and into the one in his mind.

Roderich stood up. He felt as if he wasn't making the conscious decision to do so. Roderich walked around the piano, seeing the gray gleam of the outside world reflect off the black surface. He sat upon the bench, and started to play a song he did not know. He wasn't consciously improvising, he wasn't even sure if he was playing.

His music filled his mind and drowned out the flood of memories that was drowning him. He slowly started to feel his own control coming back to him. By the time he was coming to the end of the song, he was consciously choosing the notes. _I'll have to compose this_. He thought to himself. He was about to play the final chord when he was suddenly and abruptly interrupted.

The door slammed open and snow blew followed two figures, hunched and huddling into the lodge. "Roderich! We need your help!" Fisnik was carrying Heidi in his arms, both of their bags and rifles lay on his back.

"What's wrong?" Roderich asked, as he realized a makeshift bandage upon Heidi's left arm- blood had already seeped through it. "Take her into the room you stayed in and get her comfortable. I'll grab some supplies to treat her wound."

"Wounds, actually. With an 'S'" Fisnik corrected Roderich as he started running her back to the room.

Roderich quickly gathered what he could easily get to and started to go to the back room. "I'm not certain this is the most proper time to be technical like that, Fisnik."

Roderich entered the room. Fisnik was taking off both of their bags and rifles after he had taken Heidi's shirt off. She was only in her bra now, and the makeshift bandage on her arm was retied already. Roderich blushed a little at the sight of her underdressed in his residence. He then noticed an even more serious-looking wound on her right hip.

"I'll need some more supplies." Roderich said as he tossed what he had to Fisnik.

Fisnik, catching what Roderich had thrown at him, then returned with saying, "I guess it was good to be technical, huh?"

Roderich shook his head as he ran to fetch more medical supplies. "I suppose you're right. But enough with that, get her prepped!" Roderich scoured through his lodge gathering all of what he needed. When he got all of what he needed, he ran back to the room.

Roderich entered the room again. He was surprised to see that Fisnik had already addressed the gashes upon her arm almost completely. "I see you're medically trained." Roderich said as he moved to the opposing side of the bed to start to cleanse the bite upon Heidi's hip.

"You learn a thing or two in war." Fisnik replied nonchalantly as he began stitching the second of the three cuts upon her arm.

"That you do." Roderich said as he doused her hip with alcohol and wiped it with a clean rag.

"I'm certainly happy she's unconscious already. It wouldn't be too pretty otherwise." Roderich chuckled a little at that. "What do you think happened to her?"

"Well, given the shape of the bite wound here, I'd say she was attacked by a wolf. I figure those cuts on her arm were its claws. If it had won, she'd be dead… and eaten." Roderich added the last part with a little grin as he tried to lighten the mood.

"Well, I know she wouldn't die from just some wolf out there. I assume she killed it."

"I would place a safe bet on that as well. Anyway, how'd you find her?"

"I didn't find her actually. She found me. I had fired my rifle and she heard it. She followed the sound until she found where I had taken shelter under a pine tree. When I ran out to her, she collapsed in my arms- her strength was depleted."

"I see."

"Well I'm done over here. I'll help you finish over there."

"I'm actually about done. Go grab some water from the refrigerator and bring it in. I don't think she'll be unconscious for too much longer, so we'll leave it here next to her. She can drink it when she awakens. When she does awaken, I'll make her some food. If you're hungry again, I'll make you some as well."

"Yes please."

"Grand. For now, let's let her rest. Now go grab the water."

Fisnik walked out to the kitchen after leaving the room. He opened the refrigerator and pulled a bottled water from inside. He then walked down the hall, but stopped outside the door of the room; it was slightly cracked open. He could see Roderich, with his hand in Heidi's, staring caringly at her.

Fisnik waited a moment to give Roderich more time. _I didn't really think about it, but I guess he does have feelings for her. I also wouldn't think they'd make a great couple at first, but they, in the long run, really would work out._

Fisnik knocked on the door, paused, and entered. Roderich was no longer holding Heidi's hand, but was still staring at her. "I brought the water."

"Very well. Set it on the bedside table and we'll give her some time." Fisnik did as Roderich asked, and then followed him out into the front room. Fisnik lay upon the couch that he had sat upon earlier that day. Roderich opened a cabinet and brought a bottle to Fisnik. "It's fine scotch. I know how Marines tend to enjoy alcohol more than others, so I figured you would enjoy this."

"Thank you." Fisnik noticed that he hadn't grabbed any glasses so that they could share. "Do you not want any?"

"Well, I think one of us better be sober for Heidi when she awakens. Oh, and don't worry, you can drink from the bottle."

"Very true. And thank you." Fisnik raised the bottle to Roderich, and took a great swig of the whisky. "Wow! That doesn't burn or anything! It just runs smooth. How much was this, sir?"

"More money than the normal person would spend. But be careful, it hits harder than most liquors. Trust me."

"I'm a Marine. I can hold my liquor," Fisnik said confidently.

"We'll see."

A short time later, Fisnik lay unconscious upon Roderich's couch. "I did warn you." Roderich returned the bottle to its place, and then found his place upon the piano and began to play the song he had played before Fisnik and Heidi had interrupted.

"I'll finish it this time, and then write it all down. Yes, that sounds like a plan." He said this as he played to his audience of two. His audience did not listen, but he played for them nonetheless.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N- Heidi=Fem!Switzerland_

_A/N- My apologies on not having updated lately_

_A/N- I don't own Hetalia_

In her wake, Heidi was not certain if she was alive. She blinked multiple times at the window to her right, light piercing through the ocean blue, thin curtains. Her right arm moved, feeling the smooth, cooled texture of the silk blankets. Soft tunes of a beautiful lullaby were heard from what seemed like a distant, yet unreachable place.

Heidi went to sit up, but found a harsh sting of pain in her left arm and right hip.

"I suppose I'm not dead after all." She fought the pain and sat up anyway and looked around. "But where am I? I don't recognize this place." She saw her belongings as well as Fisnik's.

"Oh. Fisnik must have gotten me to get some help." She looked to the door and called for Fisnik. The soft tunes stopped abruptly, and she could hear someone moving her way.

Heidi then looked at herself and found that she was only in her underwear. She blushed an impressive red. The door opened and she dove under the blankets before anybody could see her.

"Fisnik you bastard! Why am I half-naked?" There was a pause and so she continued. "Where are we anyway?" She hissed.

"Well," said a very different voice from Fisnik's, "you happen to be in my winter cabin." Heidi froze still underneath the blankets. She recognized the voice but couldn't put a finger on it.

"You were injured, and so Fisnik brought you here to have the both of us give you aid. You're dressed that way due to the same reason."

Heidi moved from underneath the blankets to look at who was speaking to her.

"Roderich!?" She began to stammer incomprehensible mumbles until she realized that he could see her whole upper body.

"Shit!" She yelled just after blushing, again, to the similar ruby color, and just before hiding beneath the blankets again.

"On another note, I don't believe your language is appropriate for that of a woman, Heidi." Roderich taunted at her.

"Humph!" Was all she gave in return as she stubbornly remained underneath the blankets.

After some silence, Roderich spoke. "Well, in any case, you're doing better. I'm certain you can handle yourself now. Elizaveta still has some of her clothes here from when this cabin was both of ours; they're in the closet. I believe there is an outfit or two you won't mind. I'll be cooking some food with Fisnik. Come up when you're ready." He paused waiting for a response, but received none. "Any preference on your food?"

"No."

"As you wish. I'll be asking Fisnik if he knows of any food you enjoy more than others." He waited again with no reply.

"I will take my leave now. I am glad you've recovered."

Heidi heard the door shut and she peeked from underneath the blanket to assure that nobody was around. After her assurance, she got out of the bed and saw her reflection in the mirror. She was crimson red with blush. She cussed and located the shower.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" She hissed above the sound of the water falling. She wasn't exactly sure if she was referring to Roderich, or herself, or anybody. _Why is he such a gentleman? He didn't have to take me in. I would've been fine. He didn't have to do anything._

After the shower, she opened the closet to find a decent selection of clothing from Elizaveta. Most options were casual, but there was also some really fancy clothing, and some really laid back choices. _I might as well take this opportunity to wear something nice for free. _She then started browsing her options.

Meanwhile, out in the kitchen Roderich and Fisnik were busy cooking a meal that made their mouths water.

"God I'm so hungry!" Fisnik exclaimed with a rumble from his stomach.

Roderich gave a muffled laugh. "A Swiss man with an American stomach indeed."

"Hah! And an Austrian who cooks while there is an instrument within a mile of him?"

"An odd bunch, aren't we?"

"Oh quite! The apocalypse must be near."

The two exchanged laughter; Roderich's was gentle, and Fisnik's boastful. They continued their conversation until the food had nearly been completed, and, at that point, Heidi walked out from the hallway.

Fisnik stammered in surprise, and Roderich felt his heart skip a beat or three. Heidi had decided to choose one of Elizaveta's fancy dance dresses. It was a deep green dress that scintillated in streaks against the light.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see you in anything like that Heidi!" Fisnik exclaimed to her.

"All the clothing was free to wear, so I chose the nicest thing that I liked."

Roderich restrained himself from gaping at her as she moved to the table and sat down. He never broke his gaze, until she looked back at him. He felt a rush fly into his face and he hastily turned back to the food and began adding spices. "The food is almost done."

"Good."

Fisnik returned to assisting Roderich and began a conversation with Heidi. Roderich stayed focused on his cooking as to not only avoid intruding on their talk, but to not feel the same rush again. But thinking about how beautiful she looked, he felt a jitter twitch its way up anyway.

As the food was completed, Roderich brewed himself coffee. Fisnik set the table and served Heidi and himself. Roderich began moving away towards the piano.

"You're not eating?" Heidi asked.

Roderich stopped and turned to her. "I don't have a strong appetite. Just some coffee is fine." He spun back around and continued to the piano. "In any case, I find food more appetizing with music anyway. And as you both are my guests, it's my responsibility to aid and satisfy you to the best of my ability."

Heidi remained in her seat, staring at him as he rounded the corner to the other room. "I'm surprised. He hasn't eaten at all today." Fisnik said.

"Hm?"

"Well, you've been unconscious for a day now. He didn't eat last night when he had cooked a delicious dinner, and now he isn't eating the breakfast. He drank his liquor until he slept, and now in his wake he's just drinking his coffee." They both sat, staring at the corner Roderich had rounded as he began playing the piano for his guests. "You think something's wrong?"

"I guess." Heidi said lowly. She thought hard if anything was wrong with Austria. She couldn't lay a finger on it. She decided she'd ask him later at a better time. "I'll find out. For now, let's just eat." And the two companioned hunters ate their meal. All the while, Roderich played his piano, lost in his music, and Heidi thought of him, and wondered if there be something wrong, could she help him?


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N- My apologies as I have not updated in a long time. My computer was down and I had writer's block when it was fixed. But here it is now!_

_A/N- I don't own Hetalia or anything that is common knowledge that I don't own._

"The snow has stopped." Heidi lay in her bed, the sun shining clearer than she had ever remembered. She rose, rubbing the grogginess from her eyes, and sighing outwardly.

"Did it?"

"Yup. It's warm and clear, so we will be able to leave soon. I'm making breakfast; do you want anything specific?"

Heidi looked at the open door, Fisnik leaning in. "Food."

"Heh. I figured you'd say that," he said smiling widely. "I'll get to it." Fisnik shut the door gently.

Heidi got out of the bed and went to the shower. As the water ran down her body, she began to remember yesterday. "That damn Austrian! He won't tell me a thing." Heidi had talked to Austria over a cup of coffee at the table sometime twixt lunch and dinner.

_"Roderich."_

_"Hm?" He replied while cocking an eyebrow._

_"Is something the matter? You seem… troubled." She looked at him without a blink, studying his response._

_"Absolutely not. What would give you such an impression?" He smiled without missing a beat._

Well he's certainly a great liar, _she thought to herself. "Not eating? Only drinking coffee and liquor? Your songs, though pleasing, keeping a solemn tone to them? Something is obviously wrong."_

_"Why would you be concerned to begin with?"_

_"I- I don't know. Because… Well shouldn't it be natural for the world to be concerned for itself?"_

_"True. Well, I'll tell you my troubles are something for me to fix, and not you. Concern is one thing, but fixing matters is another."_

_"Tell me what it is."_

_"I shall not."_

_"Roderich, I want to-"_

_"No more." He rose from his seat, and left to his room, locking the door behind him. His coffee was still steaming lightly on the table._

_She stayed there for some time, head bowed and motionless. She pondered why she couldn't be told. Some point later, Fisnik had come to accompany her and she forced her mind off of Roderich and his stubbornness._

_She tried several times after that, prying at Roderich to open up to her. Every attempt was rejected by Roderich._

"Whatever. He's not going to get away with it. I'm going to get him to speak to me one way or the other." She left her shower and got herself clothed. A knock then came to her door. "Come in."

Fisnik stooped his head in. "Do you know where Roderich is?"

_A/N- I know it's a short chapter, but I have a few more I'll be putting up in short time._


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N- I don't own Hetalia. Can we agree? Yes, yes we can._

"What are you talking about?"

"Roderich. He's not in his room, outside, or anywhere at all."

Heidi stayed frozen where she stood. _That coward, dodging me and my attempt to help him. He can't let anyone help him with a thing, can he? _As she thought cross against Austria, she clenched her fist. "Well, he obviously left on his own will; it's not like anyone kidnapped him or an animal dragged him away- we would've heard that. I suppose we should get our things together and leave. It's not polite for us to reside here if he isn't accompanying us."

"Yes ma'am." Fisnik left to gather his things.

The room remained silent as Heidi stood alone, all her knuckles turning white, and her muscles hurting from strain. _Why am I getting so worked up over this? It's not like I run his life- he has free will. _She stood a moment more before punching a dent into the wall. "What the hell is wrong?!" She kept her fist against the wall as she huffed away more anger.

"Whatever. In any case I must be leaving." As she moved to gather up her belongings, she couldn't decide who her question was directed at: Austria, or herself… or maybe both?

SOMETIME EARLIER

"So why the hell are you here again, loser?"

"I need to borrow some food; I'm completely out."

"What? Did you work yourself up over some stupid music or something and eat too much? Or did you get hungry after you drank beyond what you can handle- your guilty pleasure."

"No. Two people came to my cabin during the storm, I had to feed them. I wasn't expecting extra stomachs, nor a storm to keep me out here longer than I wanted or needed."

"Whatever loser."

"Gilbert."

"What?"

"I only had enough food for myself for a short while. Being trapped in the storm I depleted my food to a scarcity, and then my guests came for shelter and so I gave them my food as well. I've barely eaten since they arrived so that they could eat full. I've been bothered because I knew I'd have to come speak to you, and since I've come all this way through the woods to your cabin, the closest one that's still a long and tiring walk, a walk that's at least two hours, you should _listen_." He stressed the last word, and began to talk more intimidatingly. "I'm hungry because I've had no food. I'm tired because I had to leave before the sun rose to arrive here and return with food before my guests awaken. And I ran out of coffee last night, and haven't had any this morning…" Gilbert gulped. "… so don't even think about opposing me."

Gilbert immediately went into his own cabin and returned with a basket filled with a meals worth of food for three people. "Here, _loser_."

"Gilbert…"

"Sorry. I gave you some coffee as well. I figured, you know, that it'd help." Roderich looked in the basket and saw the coffee beans.

"Oh. Why thank you. But I must say farewell." He turned to leave.

"And Roderich," Gilbert took Roderich's hand, "would you… care to come back here… and visit me."

Roderich turned back to Gilbert, the albino's head hung low, his eyes curtained off by his hair. "No." Gilbert gripped the pianist's hand harder. "We both know that my heart was stolen long ago."

A moment passed, and Gilbert released his hand from Roderich's. He groaned a small grumble. "I know."

"And we also both know that you were not the one took it. I know what you've implied, and I must refuse you. You do not love me, nor I you."

"But your love failed-"

"It was forced upon us!"

"But love prevails! If it couldn't endure that separation, then it wasn't real love, right? Doesn't that mean that you're supposed to be with another?"

Roderich straightened himself. "Gilbert, I'm flattered, but my heart does not belong to you."

The two stood on the porch of the cabin, birds were heard in some distant part of the woods, and the wind rustled in the leaves above. "Okay. I understand."

"Good day then." Roderich said this coldly and swiftly moved away in the direction of his cabin. Gilbert remained where he stood melancholic. Roderich felt a pang of sadness as he realized how rude he was, it was very against his standards as a gentleman. He turned and continued walking backwards as he spoke out to the Prussian he was leaving. "Gilbert!"

Gilbert raised his head and looked at Roderich. "What?"

"You've been a great friend before. You've also been, well, a prick. But our memories our still fond, so I'll visit you sometime soon, and we'll create new memories to look back on."

Roderich turned about face before he could see Gilbert smile. The Prussian watched the Austrian leave until his path bent behind a pine and the last of him was seen. Gilbert turned, and then began to cry. "I know you didn't mean a word of that." He went to the cabin, gripped the doorknob, and felt the tear he shed land on his finger. "Loser!" He ran in, slamming the hefty wooden door behind him.

Heidi walked into Fisnik's room fully equipped with all her items. "Do you have everything?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, then we're leaving." Fisnik picked up his last item, and began to lead the two of them to the door, both armed with rifles in hand. As they approached the door, it swung forcefully open and they both aimed their weapons swiftly and fired.

"Roderich!" Fisnik yelled out and he dropped his aim. Heidi did the same and they noticed how close it was to them shooting him. The basket's handle had been shot through, the basket on the ground and the rest of the handle in Roderich's hand. His outfit was also grazed on the opposing shoulder from the hand that carried the basket.

"Y-you… almost… sh-shot… me." He didn't move his place, but shook with trembling fear.

"Sorry about that. It's just natural instinct, I suppose, for the two of us to shoot and then-" He was interrupted as Heidi removed all of her belongings and ran to Roderich to hold him in her arms.

"Heidi?" Roderich questioned, unsure if he was still too scared to move, or confused about her reaction to hold her back.

"I'm sorry too." She said to him and shed a tear to herself, not letting anyone see. _Why am I so concerned that I'd hurt him. Why am I _this_ concerned?_


End file.
